Kasumi Momochi
is , who is known as ,http://tokusatsunetwork.com/2014/12/22/latest-televi-kun-scans-reveal-new-ninninger-details/ the Pink Ranger of the Ninningers. She is nicknamed by Yakumo. Biography One of Yoshitaka Igasaki's successors, Kasumi was one of his grandchildren chosen to become the Ninningers. She was called by Tsumuji Igasaki, her uncle and Takaharu and Fuuka's father to return to their dojo despite being turned into ruins. After being reunited with the other Ninninger candidates, Tsumuji leads them to Gengetsu Kibaoni's resting place, which was sealed by Yoshitaka until the Sealing Shuriken were released by the revived Gengetsu and wandered off to various parts of the city. After the Ninningers destroy Youkai Kamaitachi, it grew large and they received five OtomoNin Shuriken, which they used to form Shurikenjin and finished the Youkai. Yoshitaka revealed himself to be much alive, but lectured them for their inexperience and led them to their new dojo that they will use as their new base. Like the others, Kasumi had no choice but to take the mantle of MomoNinger and learn Ninjutsu to stop Gengetsu and his followers. Personality Kasumi is a very reserved girl with something of a genius in her. She loves science and is very astute with mechanics, but she is unable to read between lines or take a hint. Hence there are times in which, in spite of her looks, she can be really sharp-tongued. At the same time, deep within her there are some very girly aspects she seldom shows.http://tokusatsunetwork.com/2015/01/22/ninninger-profiles-messages-cast/ Kasumi sometimes shown to be a little mischievous, placing notes on her teammates/cousins during her first appearances. Inspired by her grandfather's ability to communicate with aliens, she dreams of becoming an astronaut. Family *Yoshitaka Igasaki - Grandfather **Tsumuji Igasaki - Uncle ***Takaharu Igasaki - Cousin ***Fuuka Igasaki - Cousin **Harukaze Katou - Aunt ***Yakumo Katou - Cousin *Nagi Matsuo - Cousin Powers and Abilities ;Ninjutsu Expertise :Being trained to be a ninja for many years, she is skilled in ninjutsu and Shuriken Ninpo. :;Enhanced Reflexes ::Since Kasumi as well is a trained ninja, her body reflexes also maximized. :;Body Flicker ::She was able to move at an almost untraceable speed in a puff of smoke. :;Camouflage Technique ::By covering herself in a cloth, Kasumi can camouflage herself in an area. :;Disguise Technique ::Kasumi can disguise herself as innate objects she desires. Once her cover is blown, her face would appear. :;Body Replacement ::She is able to put a straw dummy in her place to fool her enemies. :; ::Pins her target's shadow for other Ninningers to strike. This technique can be used with a Ninja Ichibantou but if using Shurikens, it would require more than one to pin the target. :; ::Creates a fake building as an illusion. Used to fool Youkai Kasabake into entering her family's dojo, which was actually a cliff. ;Engineering Skills :As Kasumi studies engineering at her college, she had knowledge in several kinds of engineering. This ability turned out to be helpful at certain times, as she can build gadgets for the team to help them deal with certain Youkai. MomoNinger Arsenal *Nin Shuriken **'MomoNinger Shuriken' **'OtomoNin Shuriken: Pink' *Ninja Ichibantou *Gama Gama Gun *Ninnin Buckle *Karakuri Hengen Mecha *OtomoNin Byunmaru Behind the scenes Portrayal Kasumi is portrayed by , who previously played in and / in and . As MomoNinger, her suit actor is . Etymology Kasumi's family name is based on , a ninja of the , as well as the founder of ninjutsu school. Notes *MomoNinger is the first heroic Pink Ninja Ranger in Super Sentai; the first actual Pink ninja was Sakura, a member of Kakuranger s villainous Flowery Kunoichi Team. **Coincidentally, her immediate predecessor Pink dressed as a ninja once while watching ninja movies. **Interestingly, she shares the same first name as her actress, however the kanji is different. *She is the second pink ranger to have the Japanese translation of pink in her name following Momorenger. *Kasumi is the second Sentai Pink with the ability to transform into innate objects with the first being Houka Ozu. However, her Sentai color did not affect the object she changed into. **Coincidentally, both transform into a mailbox in episode 5 of their respective series. References Category:Sentai Pink Category:Ninningers Category:Sentai Female Rangers Category:Sentai Ninja-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Intellectual Archetype Category:Igasaki Clan